


True Love's Kiss

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Books, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Holidays, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slash, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick falls victim to a magic spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: June 30, July 26, 2014  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: October 3, 11, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1334 + 1407 (Total: 2741)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2014 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1086342.html) Prompts: _Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns, Books on Halloween/Magic, Gotham City, Yellow, Spells/Curses/Hexes._  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick checks out books on magic from the Gotham University library for a term paper.

**I**

**LOVE SPELLS**

  
_Magic spins gold_   
_In days of old,_   
_As the lovers_   
_Weep_   
_While they_   
_Sleep._   


**Janelle Starshine**  
 **"Love Spells For**  
 **The Modern Witch"**  
 **1986 C.E.**

“What’s cookin’, good-lookin’?”

Barbara smirked as she worked at her keyboard. Her back was to the speaker as she continued to type.

“Aw, c’mon, baby, give me the time of day.”

Barbara turned around in her swivel chair, arms crossed. She adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses and said coolly, “Aren’t you a little fresh, Mister?”

The young man smiled saucily. “Fresh is better than stale, baby.”

Barbara laughed. “Grayson, you’re incorrigible.”

“I hope so.” His blue eyes sparkled. “I need to check these books out.”

Barbara glanced at the Circulation Desk, which had a long line waiting for check-out. “I can call up the Circulation module here.” As Barbara began checking the pile of books out, she raised an eyebrow. _“Medieval Magic Spells? History Of European Magic, 1400-1692? Love Spells For The Modern Witch?_ What’s all this, Dick?”

“A term paper on European Witchcraft for history class.”

“So why the last one?”

Dick winked. “Never hurts to spice up the ol’ love life.”

Barbara laughed. “What’s the matter, you going dry?”

_“Moi?”_

She smirked again. As if Dick ever had to beg for a date!

Dick tapped the Jack O’Lantern on her desk. “You coming out tonight?” he asked, lowering his voice. 

She entered the codes into the computer to check the books to Dick’s record. “I’ll see you at the Clock Tower at ten o’clock.”

“Okay.”

Dick picked up the books after pocketing his library card. “See you later, Ms. Gordon.”

Barbara watched him leave, admiring the view. She smiled as she returned to work.

& & & & & &

Gotham City came into its own in October. As Halloween approached, its Gothic architecture and shadowed alleys was the perfect setting. Gargoyles leered and buildings centuries old were solid buttresses as moonlight silvered the rich environs of the glittering Gold Coast to the decaying East End.

Batgirl enjoyed the brisk snap of the cold night air. Her cape fluttered out behind her as she used her grapple hooks to swing between buildings. The Clock Tower that housed Big Dan loomed ahead of her. She could see the bright flutter of a yellow cape and knew that Batman would be somewhere in the shadows. She alighted with a deft touch on the tower roof.

“Hola, Boy Wonder!”

“That’s Wonder Woman’s thing, and haven’t you heard? It’s Teen Wonder now,” came the amused drawl.

“Well, fiddle-dee-dee!” Batgirl reeled in her line. She could see Batman in the shadow of Big Dan. “What’s up, gentlemen?”

“I just wanted to find out your activities for the night,” Batman said as he emerged from the shadows.

“Just broke up a few robberies on Clark Street and a mugging on Kent Avenue.”

“Not too exciting.” Robin rested one pixie-booted foot on the edge of the roof. His yellow cape fluttered gently in the breeze.

“Unexciting is good,” Batman remarked. 

“I agree,” said Batgirl. “Anything special brewing?”

“The criminal masterminds are either in Arkham or out of town.” Batman crossed his arms. “The major egotists are out of the picture for the moment.”

“You think they’re laying low for Halloween?”

“Possibly.”

Robin rested his elbow on his knee. “Anything on your end, Red?”

“Negative. Everything’s quiet as a tomb.”

He grimaced. “I wish you hadn’t used that particular expression.”

Batgirl smirked. “Getting spooked, Boy Wonder?”

He answered with a smirk of his own. “Who can help getting spooked at this time of year?”

“Not many.” Batgirl stretched her legs. “Got any love spells to lay on me?”

Robin laughed. “Only those the modern Witch has handy.”

Batman sighed. “Is that the book you’ve been studying for that term paper of yours?”

“Sure.” He smiled with extra dazzle. “I’m doing research to spice up our life.”

Batgirl saw the slight smile quirk Batman’s lips. Indulgence of his young partner was not something he often showed in front of other crimefighters. She was proud to be one of the few privileged to witness it.

She saw the wistful glance that Robin threw at his mentor. Batman did not see it but Batgirl had noticed it before. She was saddened by the futility of her friend’s longing.

“I’ll join you gentlemen for the rest of patrol, if you don’t mind.”

“Never,” said Robin gallantly, and the three of them left the Clock Tower to patrol the heart of Gotham.

& & & & & &

Alfred walked past the living room and smiled. Dick was sitting cross-legged in front of the crackling fireplace, his laptop on the coffee table and a book in his lap, a pile of books tilting precariously by his hip. It was his favorite place for studying.

The butler paused and poked his head in. “Would you care for a snack, Master Dick?”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

Alfred quickly made up a tray of oatmeal raisin cookies and cup of Earl Grey tea. He brought it into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table next to a grinning Jack O’Lantern.

“You have been working hard on your paper.”

Dick nodded. “It’s a fascinating subject.” He laughed. “I suppose I could have saved myself the trouble and just asked Zatanna.”

“Quite so.”

It was one of Bruce’s favorite pastimes to sit quietly and observe Dick as he studied. He had done so last night before they went out on patrol.

_Such a normal evening before going down to the Batcave._

Dick thanked him for the cookies and tea and absently began munching on a cookie as he turned the page of his book, totally absorbed. Smiling to himself, Alfred left to return to his duties in the kitchen.

& & & & & &

Dick was amused by the love spells. The book had been published in 1986 at the height of the Wicca/New Age revival, and was cheerful and earnest at the same time. He had finally decided on a theme: the evolution of Witchcraft as perceived by Western culture from the Middle Ages to the present.

_It won’t be comprehensive by any means because a theme like that deserves a thesis, but focusing on differences/similarities is helping shape the whole thing._

The differences were startling: the hate and suspicion that led to atrocities like the Salem witch hunts versus the cottage industry that had sprung up in the latter half of the 20th century. People could openly avow their practice of Witchcraft and make money off it, but the similarities were people’s suspicions of Witches, whether in the Middle Ages or in modern times.

Dick paged through the love spells book. After the heavy reading of the witchhunts in Old and New Worlds, he was ready for some lighthearted subjects. 

His thoughts drifted back to the previous night, Bruce sitting in his favorite chair while Dick studied. It was so peaceful and happy, it had been a shame to interrupt the mood for patrol, but such was the life of a Bat.

It was his favorite time, too. He loved to see Bruce happy and relaxed. He just wished…

 _Now this is an interesting spell. We have some of this stuff, though batwings aren’t all that easy to get. I refuse to pull the wings off our resident bats!_

He settled on another spell, blinking as the glow from the fire seemed to grow brighter. The sparks hissed and the logs shifted, embers sparkling in the depths of the hearth.

He tried to turn the page but it suddenly felt as heavy as lead. The words of the spell wavered before his eyes:

& & & & & &

  
_Sleep, now_   
_For your heart_   
_Needs rest._   
_May you sleep_   
_Forever_   
_And a day_   
_Until your_   
_True Love_   
_Kisses you awake._   
_Time to rest,_   
_Weary soul,_   
_In the_   
_Land of Nod._   


& & & & & &

Dick blinked again. _But I’m not weary!_ The book slid out of his fingers as a glittery light leaped from the pages and enveloped him, his dark hair dancing with highlights as his eyes slowly closed and he slumped gracefully to the rug.


	2. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s loved ones gather around him in the hospital.

  
_True Love_   
_Breaks the curse,_   
_The future is bright_   
_None for worse._

_See the gold_   
_In days of old_   
_Shining and bold,_   
_Truth be told._   


  


**Janelle Starshine**   
**"Love Spells For**   
**The Modern Witch"**   
**1986 C.E.**

Alfred laid out what he would need to start dinner. Dick could be as quiet as Bruce when he wanted to be. He looked over his provisions and decided he had enough to cook roast beef, red bliss smashed potatoes, and butternut squash. A simple meal would suffice before patrol. And the leftover roast beef would make excellent sandwiches.

He decided to collect Dick’s plate and cup before starting to cook. He left the kitchen and went down the hall to the living room.

“Master Dick!” Alfred rushed over to his young charge sprawled out on the rug in front of the fireplace, his books scattered around. He checked Dick’s pulse. It was weak but steady. “Master Dick, please awaken.” He checked Dick’s eyes next. They seemed normal. He closed them again.

Alfred performed a few more checks: heart, respiratory, and so on. He sat back on his heels and considered the situation. He reached for the phone and called for an ambulance.

_Though the young Master should just get up and perform a somersault. There is nothing wrong with him!_

& & & & & &

Bruce drove his Lamborghini almost recklessly as he sped to Gotham General Hospital. He parked in the visitors’ lot and ran into the hospital, demanding of the nurse at Admissions, “Where is Dick Grayson?”

“Are you a relative?”

“I’m his guardian.” Old habits died hard. Dick was of age now.

“Room 612, sir.”

He hurried to the elevators and impatiently waited for the doors to open. He dashed in and waited for the elevator to rise to the sixth floor, every muscle ready to spring. When the doors opened, he strode down the corridor, bursting into Room 612.

“Alfred?”

The butler turned to him, his face solemn. Dick was lying in bed, still and peaceful.

“Alfred, what happened?”

“Most peculiar, sir. I found Master Dick sprawled out in front of the fireplace.”

“Was he sick?”

“He was perfectly fine.”

“What does the doctor say?”

“They cannot find anything wrong with him.”

Bruce noticed the lack of multiple machines around the bed. One machine monitored the patient’s heart and respiration but otherwise nothing else was attached to him.

Bruce stood next to the bed and gazed down at his friend. He looked merely asleep.

“Is it a virus?”

Alfred shrugged. “No trace of one. The whole thing is rather odd.”

Bruce could feel an ache in his chest as he continued to look down at Dick. There had to be _something_ causing this state.

“They did a CAT scan?”

“Yes, sir.” Alfred stood on the other side of the bed. “They have scheduled more tests.”

“I want to talk to his doctor.”

“I will fetch him.”

Bruce stood rigidly as Alfred left. He was numb. Seeing Dick so pale and motionless shook him to his very core. He could not reach out to touch his young friend

_Not the way I feel about him._

Alfred returned with the doctor, a man in his early thirties with dark, wavy hair already peppered with gray. Bright, blue eyes were set in a tanned face as his shoulders slumped with weariness. He held out his hand.

“David Ackerley, Mr. Wayne.” 

Bruce shook his hand out of ingrained courtesy. He looked directly into Ackerley’s eyes. “What’s going on, Doctor?”

Ackerley looked unhappy. “We don’t know, sir. Every test we’ve run so far shows nothing. The CAT scan shows normal brain activity. He’s not in a coma. He just won’t wake up!”

Bruce could hear the frustration in the medical man’s voice. “Tell me about the further tests you’ve ordered.”

As the doctor spoke, Bruce’s mind was racing. If conventional medicine had no answers, it would be time to consult unconventional sources.

The night was long and the dawning day ever more endless, one of waiting while Dick was wheeled out for tests and back. The sun rose high in the sky, reached its zenith at noon, and began to sink as dusk fell early. The lights of the city came on as Big Dan chimed the hour of five o’clock.

“I’ll have to call Barbara and ask her to take patrol,” Bruce said as he stared out the window, his hands clenched tightly behind his back.

“No need, sir. I called her earlier today and she is coming over right after work.”

“I’m here, Alfred.”

Barbara stood in the doorway, frowning at the empty bed. Bruce could see her reflection in the window. Alfred went over and took hold of her hands.

“Where’s Dick?”

“Out being tested. He has not responded to any of them, alas.”

Bruce could hear the worry in her voice. Her footsteps were light across the floor. She laid a hand on his arm.

“I’ll patrol for you tonight.” 

“Thank you.”

The silence in the room was almost unbearable. As he started out at the sunset, its rainbow colors streaking across the indigo sky, he remembered his thoughts from earlier in the day when he was alone with Dick…

& & & & & &

_Dick lay motionless, pale and beautiful. It hurt Bruce to see him unmoving._

_There was a slight smile around Dick’s lips. His heart lurched. What was it about Dick and his smiles? Even in the heart of darkness, his light was there._

_With a trembling hand, he brushed the hair back from Dick’s brow. His hand hovered over Dick’s lips, barely able to feel his breath._

_He ached with the pain of loss, afraid of it settling upon him again. **This whole thing speaks of magic, or some strange new virus, or maybe we’re all dreaming it.**_

_“Come back to me, Dick,” he said quietly, desperately._

& & & & & &

Barbara let herself in through the kitchen door. Alfred had given her his spare key and she liked the old-fashioned kitchen with its wooden beams and spice rack hung on the wall. The appliances were up-to-date, and the smell of gingerbread was warm and inviting. 

_This kitchen always smells good._

She walked out of the room and across the foyer. She was headed for the library and the entrance to the Batcave when she noticed the scattered books in the living room. The librarian in her could not resist going in and picking up the books. 

She smiled sadly as she noticed the titles. She stacked the books and reached for the last one sprawled on the floor. Glancing at the page, Barbara noticed the incantation. She read the spell carefully as the embers died down in the fireplace.

She gathered up the books and left the room, heading back to the hospital.

& & & & & &

“Here’s the source of Dick’s condition.” Barbara held the book out to Bruce. “Page 36.”

Bruce took it while Alfred looked up from his vigil at Dick’s bedside. Bruce looked at the page, midnight-blue eyes reading rapidly. He looked up at Barbara.

“Seems simple enough.” 

Barbara smiled. “Yes, it does.” She could hear the slight tremor in Bruce’s voice. When he handed her the book, she passed it over to Alfred.

“We just need to find his True Love,” Bruce said, jamming his hands into his jacket pockets. 

“Bruce,” Barbara said gently.

He started at her, still resisting. He always would, at least at first. Bruce had never learned to take what gave him joy, she thought with a touch of pity.

He finally took a deep breath and looked down at his partner, his face unreadable. His fingers curled around the bed railing so tightly his knuckles went white. He bent down, gently kissing Dick. He straightened up and all three started down at the sleeping beauty.

Time ticked slowly as they all waited, wondering at spells and the world they lived in, that magic was often real and not just some imagined tale.

Dick’s breathing left the evenness of sleep and increased, his eyes fluttering open and his gaze settling on Bruce. A smile curved his lips.

“Bruce. You look so…handsome.”

“Always the charmer,” Bruce said dryly, grasping the younger man’s hand. He smiled, relief relaxing the tension around his eyes.

& & & & & &

_Such a simple thing, really, Barbara thought as she slowly closed the book of spells. True love just needs the key._

The clouds scudded across the bright moon as All Hallow’s Eve crept closer on the whispering winds.


End file.
